The maze has intrigued man for centuries. Maze puzzles have been found in ancient tombs. Landscape mazes delighted seventeenth to nineteenth century gentry. In more recent times, probably the most popular maze puzzle ever invented, Rubic's Cube captured the imagination of millions of people worldwide. The Rubic Cube produced a generation of dexterous competitive enthusiasts who could fascinate observers who were unable to even solve the puzzle let alone do it in a few seconds. The interest in Rubic's Cube generated renewed interest in maze type puzzles as it represented by the following patents:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR PATENT DATE ______________________________________ 3,819,187 G. W. Downs June 25, 1974 4,805,910 Monticolombi et al Feb. 21, 1989 4,861,036 T. Watanabe Aug. 29, 1989 4,822,049 T. Biber Apr. 18, 1989 4,674,753 R. Hochstim June 23, 1987 4,674,749 Shaffer et al June 23, 1987 4,667,960 G. Stefanini May 26, 1987 2,714,511 D. J. Derrig Aug. 2, 1955 ______________________________________
Each of these newer mazes offer different features.